


Truth or Dare

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Anilingus, Blowjobs, Funny, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Israeli Trio, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Smut fiction, Truth or Dare, Truths, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: Isaac Herzog invites the gang over for dinner, and Ehud Barak has a special game for the night.  Will lead to some sexy shenanigans!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of Real Person fiction and a pornographic work. Though the characters are real people, all incidents portrayed here are purely fiction. This is not meant to offend anyone and if mature content is not your cup of tea, please click the handy "back" button so you don't have to read this. Yes, I know I'm going to hell for all the world leaders and politicians that I have defiled.

Isaac Herzog smiled as he plumped the pillows of his couch and lit the scented candles in the living room. Everything had to be perfect as Bibi, Avigdor, Moshe, Yair Lapid, and Ehud Barak were coming over. It was the third night of Hanukkah and Bougie wanted it to be special. After much debate between the group, they decided to get together on the third night of Hanukkah after they all got off work. After docking his iPhone and turning up the music to full blast, Bougie then reached down to the oven and got out his special challah, which is from a secret recipe passed down from his family from generation to generation. Apparently, in the text that Ehud Barak sent to Bougie, they were going to play a special game tonight. Bougie’s cheeks flushed with excitement. The scent of cinnamon candles filled the whole room and the candles provided a romantic feeling. There was a knock at the door. “Coming!” Bougie said. He opened it and Moshe Ya’alon, Ehud Barak, Bibi, Yair Lapid, and Avigdor Lieberman came inside. Bougie then checked outside to see that there were no journalists peaking at his private home. Some things had to be private.  
“How are you doing Bougie?” Ehud Barak embraced Herzog. “Fine, and Bibi, you made your special cinnamon carrots!” Isaac then took the carrots and placed them on the dining table counter.  
“Nice to see you Bougie,” Yair Lapid embraced Yitzhak.  
“And it’s nice to see you too my friend,” Yitzhak said with a smile.

“It’s time to play the game!” Ehud said cheerfully.  
“Really what game is it?” Yitzhak Herzog asked. A sly grin crossed Barak’s face. “It’s a game that we’ve probably all played before, and you all might be familiar with it.”  
“Com’n what is it?” Evet asked (Referring to his Russian nickname).  
“It’s truth or dare, but the dirty version instead.” Ehud Barak said with a smile.  
“Oooooo the dirty version, this is bound to get interesting,” Lapid said.  
“Okay, I will start.” Ehud Barak said. “Evet, truth or dare?”  
“Truth my friend.” Lieberman said.  
“Okay, who was your first kiss?” Ehud asked.  
“Well, I had my first kiss at thirteen, and it was a girl named Valeriyna, and we were working at one of the collective farms, and she then motioned for me to come back with her. That’s when she kissed me.” Lieberman said.  
“Ehud, truth or dare?”  
“I’ll pick truth,” Barak said.  
“Okay, has someone other than Bogie ever unintentionally seen you naked before?”  
“Well, there’s an embarrassing incident when I was in Sayeret Matkal. We were all bathing in the showers, and one of the girls from one of the other units accidentally walked in on me and Bibi showering.”  
Lieberman burst into laughter. “That must have been priceless! You have never told me about that incident Bibi, I wonder why?” Evet said nudging Bibi.  
“It’s just that incident has faded into my memory over these decades.” Bibi said, trying to come up with a good excuse for not telling Evet about that incident.  
“Okay, Yair Lapid, truth or dare?” Ehud asked.  
“I would pick truth.” Ehud Barak pondered for a minute, trying to come up with a question that would be sexy and dirty.  
“Who is your favorite porn star?” Ehud asked.  
“I don’t watch porn Ehud.” Yair shot Barak and angry look. But something in Ehud’s gut told him that Yair Lapid was lying. Ehud then shot Yair one of his looks.  
“Okay, fine! My favorite porn star is Avi Dar.”  
“From Lucas entertainment? I didn’t know you watched gay porn Yair.” Bibi said.  
“I do, and I think he’s hot, so sue me.” Yair snapped.  
“Okay, Yair you’re up.” Barak said.  
“Okay, Yizhak, truth or dare?” Herzog pondered a bit, wondering which to choose.  
“I’ll pick truth,” Yitzhak said. “Okay, what was the wierdest thing you’ve ever done while having sex?” Yair Lapid asked.  
“Well...when me and Michal were still married, she wanted to have a threesome with one of her co-workers. When the time came, all the man wanted to so was masterbate while I broke pencils over his back.”  
“Now Avigdor, truth or dare?” Herzog asked.  
“I’ll pick truth.” Lieberman said.  
“Have you ever skinny dipped before?” Yitzhak asked.  
“Well, I don’t really do it now because I am a bit, er pudgy. But I remember when I was a teenage, a bunch of my friends in the village wanted to skinny dipping with some girls in a lake near an old man’s house. Well we all did, until the old man spotted up and chased us away with his rifle.”  
“Wait--did he actually shoot at you?” Yair asked.  
“Yeah he did. He actually loaded bullets into the gun and shot at us as we ran.” Evet said. “Thankfully no one was hurt.” He added.  
“Okay. Your turn.” Barak said.  
“Okay….Bogie truth or dare?” Evet asked.  
“How about truth?”  
“Okay, what is the most sensitive and sexiest part of your body?” Evet asked, his eyes gleaming with enjoyment.  
Bogie’s cheeks started flushing. “Do I have to answer this?” He asked.  
Ehud Barak nudged him. “Tell ‘em Bogie, or I’ll tell them for you.” He said while flashing a mischievous smile.  
“Oh alright! The truth is, it’s my perineum! There, you happy now Ehud?!”  
“Yeah, we’re all happy now!” Evet said bursting into a guffaw and Bogie shot him a dirty look.  
“This is supposed to be fun, it’s not a grilling session!” Bogie said, now starting to burst into a bit a laughter himself.  
“Well, you did think it was funny man,” Bibi said. “Okay, Bogie your turn.”  
“Okay, Bibi truth or dare?” Bogie asked.  
“Dare.” This elicited lots of ‘oooooo’s’ from the group.  
“Okay, Bibi, I dare you to strip down and you have to be completely naked for the next ten minutes.”  
“You just love tormenting me, don’t you Bogie,” Bibi said as he started to go into the other room. Bogie interrupted him.  
“Uh-uh-uh,” Bogie said wagging his finger. “You have to strip down in front of everyone.” He said.  
Benjamin sighed as he started taking off his Men’s Warehouse suit, and he started unbuttoning his oxford. Before you knew it, he was standing naked, in front of everybody. He then took a seat.  
“Okay, Benjamin, your turn. Truth or dare someone.” Yair Lapid said.  
“Okay, Bogie, truth or dare?” Netanyahu asked Ya’alon pointly.  
“Okay, I am going to take truth.” Bogie said.  
“Pussy,” Evet muttered under his breath. “Hey, don’t call me a pussy!” Bogie shouted.  
“Okay, then why didn’t you choose dare? Are you scared?” Lieberman asked.  
“No, I’m not scared. I’m just-” Bogie stuttered.  
“Guys, calm down.” Yair Lapid said trying to soothe the tensions in the room. “Let’s just keep playing.” He added.  
“Okay, If you can give a blowjob to anyone in this room other than your partner,” Bibi said looking at Ehud Barak (Long story, both Moshe “Bogie Ya’alon and Ehud Barak are dating, don’t judge me), then who would it be?”  
“I would probably choose Yair because he’s gotta be the most attractive out of all of us.” Bogie smiled.  
“Now Yair, truth or dare?” Bogie asked. I’m going to choose dare.” Yair said.  
“Okay, I dare you to give your partner a blowjob for five minutes. I have a timer on my phone so I can let you know when time is up.”  
Yair then got off his spot on the couch, and then lowered himself down between Bibi’s legs. He then took the Prime Minister’s cock into his mouth and began to suck on it. He bobbed his head up and down on it and noticed Benjamin flushing in his intimate areas. He then slid his tongue around the tip of Bibi’s dick and lightly nipped at it. Bibi, now somewhat aroused started to moan. He gripped Yair’s hair as he was being sucked off. “Time,” Moshe Ya’alon said, and Yair got up and sat back onto the couch. “Okay, your turn Yair.”  
Yair Lapid turned to Bougie, “Yitzhak, truth or dare?” Herzog, not wanting to be labeled a pussy or chickenshit, spoke up. “Dare.”  
“Okay, I dare you to make out with Lieberman for a minute. And don’t skim on the nasty.”  
Yitzhak then got up and sat down on Evet’s lap. Evet made the first move by raping Herzog with a kiss, and the two made out. Evet then moved down to Herzog’s neck and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. He then proceeded to suck on Bougie’s neck. Hard. He then let a gasp escape his lips….they were so into it that they didn’t hear Bogie when he told them it was time to stop.  
“You guys have a hard to stopping when you’re at it.” Bogie casually remarked.  
“Oh you should see those two in bed, even I can’t tell then when to stop.” Bibi joked.  
“HEY!” Both Evet and Bougie said together. “I’m just joking, you two take everything so seriously. The group all burst into laughter.  
“Okay, Bibi, truth or dare?” Bougie Herzog asked.  
“Truth my friend.” Bibi smiled.  
“Okay, how well endowed are you down there?” Bougie asked.  
“Eh about nine to ten inches.” Bibi popped his feet onto the living coffee table.  
“Also, Bibi, you can put your clothes on now.” Bogie added.  
“Oh thank god,” Bibi then gathered his clothes and then went to the bathroom to put them back on.  
“We’ll have to wait until he gets back,” Ehud Barak said.  
In no more than fifteen minutes, Bibi was fully dressed (hair looking better too) and he took his place at the couch. “Okay Ehud truth or dare?” Bibi asked.  
“I’ll pick truth,” Ehud said.  
“What is the kinkest thing that you and Bogie had tried in bed?” At that, Bogie then buried his head in his hands. “Oh god, Ehud don’t tell them, it’s so freaking embarrassing,” He whimpered.  
“Well, the rules are rules, he has to tell them, or else it wouldn’t be called Truth or Dare,” Yair said.  
Ehud looked sort of hesitant but he finally spoke. “When we started dating, I had the idea of putting a harness on Bogie and maybe try a bit of BDSM, long story short, he ended up dislocating his arm and had to be taken to the hospital.”  
“So that’s why your arm was in a sling when we saw you in the Knesset!” Yair lapid yelled, then burst into peals of laughter.  
“Hey I asked you what happened and you wouldn’t answer!” Bibi said, “Plus Ehud wouldn’t tell me at all,” Bibi then started guffawing.  
“That’s because I told him not to tell you guys you idiots!” Bogie said. But by then the damage was already done, the whole room was laughing.  
Bogie sighed and Ehud wrapped his arms around him. “Eh don’t worry my love, it’ll blow over,” Ehud said.  
“Okay, let’s get back to the game, Ehud it’s your turn to truth or dare someone!” Bibi said while crying and laughing at the same time.  
“Okay, Lieberman truth or dare?”  
“Dare my friend!” Lieberman said.  
“Okay, I dare you to dry hump Bibi outside on that table,” Ehud said pointing to the table out under the giant oak tree. “And you two cannot stop until I tell you to stop!”  
“Okay,” He and Bibi then walked out to the table. The rest of the group then got out of the living room and then went out to the back porch. Yitzhak then turned on the lights to the outside porch. They all watched as Evet then pushed Bibi onto the table and got on top of him. Inside they were hoping that none of Herzog’s neighbors were up at this time of night. It would be a hell of a disaster if one of them happened to look out the window and see the Prime Minister and the Defense minister going at it like a lions go after prey. Lieberman then proceeded to dry hump him, Lieberman, who was slightly heavier than Bibi almost squished him under his weight. He then moved around his bulge slapping into Bibi’s rear end, and started kissing Bibi and nipping at his neck. Ehud then took out his phone and started filming the two men humping. “I’m probably going to post this on Youtube and see how many views it gets,” He snickered.  
“Ehud! You know that could be a PR disaster, right?!” Bogie said.  
“I was just joking with you guys! Plus most people would think it would be fake. But I might post it or I may not, you never know!” Ehud said with a smile.  
Evet, while dry humping his friend took a look at the rest of the group. He saw Ehud holding out his phone. “EHUD! Do you have to record this?!” He shouted, loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood.  
“I have too, I promise this will not go on the internet!” Ehud said, though Lieberman knew he was lying. Evet looked under him, Bibi was sweating,” “Goddammit Evet you’re crushing me with your weight!”  
“I’m really sorry Bibi, but we have to do this until Ehud says we can stop.” Lieberman said.  
Then he continued grinding into Bibi, both of their thighs slapping together.  
“Oh god Evet,” Bibi moaned. Lieberman could tell the other man was hard. This just encouraged the other man to grind deeper and harder into Netanyahu. He could feel Bibi’s labored breaths and sooner or later, Bibi let out a moan and climaxed. “Oh god, this was a new suit, what am I going to do?!” Bibi hastily got up and Lieberman took one look at Bibi and noticed a stain in between the crotch of Bibi’s pants. “Eh you can dry clean that and it’ll come out.” Lieberman said with a smirk.  
“Okay, but someone will wonder what the hell happened if they do!” Bibi sighed.  
“Okay you two come back inside!” Ehud shouted. The group made their way inside.  
Lieberman made his first move. “Yitzhak truth or dare?” He asked.  
“I’ll pick truth for now,” Bougie said.  
“Who is the last person that you undressed in your head?” Evet asked.  
“Ummm, this is embarrassing, but the last person I undressed was Tzipi.”  
“Livni?” Ehud asked.  
“Yes, my partner in my party. She doesn’t know about my relationship with Evet or Bibi, but there was a close call when she almost found out.” Yitzhak’s cheeks turned red. “Pretty much she thought something was up, and she started looking into things. But I don’t think she knows yet. But I have been attracted to her on a couple of occasions but that pretty much stopped when she started probing into my private life.”  
“Um hm, no denying that Tzipi is attractive to some people.” Bibi said, “But I have never had feeling for her.”  
“You liar, you slept with her that one time!” Ehud started laughing.  
“Hey! For your information, it was because I was grieving and I was upset at that time. Plus we were both drunk, so that doesn’t count.” Bibi said sternly.  
“Yeah, but you still banged her, sex is sex, no matter what.” Bogie said.  
“Yeah, I know.” Bibi said. “I’m not proud of it at all.”  
“Yeah, but we’ve all probably done that before.” Evet said. “Okay, can we continue with the game now?”  
“Okay, Yair, truth or dare?” Yitzhak asked.  
“I pick dare.” Lapid said.  
“I dare you to give Bogie a lap dance.” Bougie smiled. “Sure I’ll do it,” Yair then got up and sat himself onto Bogie’s lap. The man was slightly taller than Ya’alon and he wrapped his arm around Bogie’s neck. He then moved up and down grinding his intimate parts with Ya’alons. Yair then took off his shirt and flung it across the room. He then moved up and down, and then turned and positioned himself in a sitting position. He then slowly moved his butt along Bogie’s legs and near his crotch, and he moved his body up and down along Ya’alon’s. Bogie couldn’t resist, he moved his hand down to Lapid’s crotch. Yair lightly brushed up against it and he then started nipping and kissing Bogie’s neck. He then abruptly got up from Bogie and then sat back down. “So Yair, who are you going to truth or dare next?” Bogie asked,.  
“Oh I have someone in mind,” Yair smiled. “Bogie truth or dare?”  
“I’ll pick dare.” He said. “Okay I dare you to find Yitzhak’s nipple and play with it with your teeth. While blindfolded.”  
Bogie watched as Yair went upstairs and retrieved a black blindfold. It was slick as oil and by the looks of it, silk. His head was jolted back when Yair suddenly snapped the blindfold around his head and tied it in a neat knot. “Okay, now you have to find Herzog’s nipple.” Evet snickered. The whole group watched as Bogie fumbled around the couch trying to find Herzog. Bogie on the other hand, was not as amused. He never had good eyesight, and being blindfolded didn’t help matters. He stumbled around the room for a big, almost knocking over Yitzhak’s priceless vase that was sitting on one of the side tables. He finally made his way to Bougie and his hands fumbled around as he tried to find the other man’s nipple, sometimes brushing close to crotch area. He then lifted himself off of the floor and sucked lightly on Bougie’s nipple. He licked it his tongue swirling around the nipple. Despite the fact that Herzog had his shirt on, he could feel Bogie’s mouth enveloping his nipple in warmth. He started gasping Bogie then started sucking on it, and nipping at the tender skin. He then slid his teeth in circles around Yitzhak’s nipple, causing Herzog to moan in response. After doing this for a couple minutes, he pulled away with a smack of his lips.  
“Oh com’n, why did you stop?” Herzog moaned. “You two can fondle each other later, meanwhile we need to get back to the game!” Bibi said anxiously. “Hey, he’s my partner, besides, you’re not totally monogamous either Bibi,” Ehud Barak said. “You forget the times we hooked up and not only that, you’re banging Yair Lapid!” Ehud said while pointing at Yair Lapid. This set an awkward tone for the group. There was awkward silence until Evet spoke up. “Well, we’re not bound to each other. In fact, our relationship is quite open. Plus we’ve all banged people outside of our relationship.” Herzog and Bibi nodded their heads. “Like that time you banged Nafatli Bennett in the backseat of--” Before Yitzhak could say something, Lieberman cut him off.  
“That was supposed to be a secret!” Evet snapped. “I’m sorry, but me and Naftali’s relationship is---er, complicated. We have some bad blood between us and sometimes we manage to get along just fine.” Evet said.  
“Eh it’s fine, now who the hell are you going to truth or dare next?” Yitzhak asked Bogie.  
“I’m going to truth or dare Bibi. Bibi, truth or dare?”  
“I’ll pick dare.” Bibi said.  
“Okay, I dare you to give Yair anilingus right here on this coffee table.” Bogie said.  
Yair stood up. “Okay, I may be open to “new methods” of sex, but I certainly don’t want someone’s mouth on my asshole!” He said.  
“Don’t be such a prude Yair,” Yitzhak said scoffingly. “Just do it, it’ll be fun.” Bibi said.  
“It’s just, I had it tried on me when I was around fifteen on sixteen, and the guy who was doing literally bit me, on my asshole.” He said shuddering. Bibi then wrapped his arms around him.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything of that sort, I promise.” Yair looked at him. “You promise, because if you do, you will never hear the end of it from me,” he said has he started taking off his clothes.  
Yair Lapid then spread his legs and put his ass in the air. He felt somewhat self conscious with everyone gaping at his twig and berries. He felt Benjamin’s hands on his legs and he moved in. Suddenly, Yair felt something wet touch his asshole. He was at first, unsure about the whole thing, but something told him that Benjamin had experience and that this wasn’t his first time doing this. He felt Benjamin’s tongue, darting in and out of his delicious asshole and it swirling around the rim. It had been a while since Yair had gotten his asshole eaten out and he surely was enjoying it this time. Benjamin gently slid his tongue into the other man licking all of the juices of his asshole. Soon it became time to stop and Benjamin pulled away.  
“That was fucking hot man,” Evet Lieberman said. “I would pay you to do that to me next time we have sex to be honest.”  
“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” Bibi said smiling while glancing over at Yair Lapid, who was redoing his clothes.  
“Okay, who’s next?” Yitzhak asked.  
“Okay, I will do Avigdor Lieberman.” Bibi said. “Evet, truth or dare?”  
“I’ll pick truth.” Evet asked.  
“If you could have a threesome with anyone in world other than with me and Bougie, who would it be?”  
“It’d would be probably be with Marine La Pen, and probably Yair Lapid.” At that moment, Yair’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment.  
“Just letting you know Evet, I would never have sex with you,” Lapid snipped.  
“Eh, the feeling’s mutual.” Evet said. Lapid then sighed with relief. “So who’s next?” He asked.  
“I am, so Yair, truth or dare?” Evet asked.  
“I pick truth.” Lapid said curtly. “Okay, do you enjoy being spanked?” He asked.  
“Okay…..maybe, a little bit. But’s it’s not really something that brings excessive joy to me in the bedroom, but yes, I sort of do.” Yair Lapid said.  
“Okay, Bogie, truth or dare?” Yair asked.  
“I pick dare my friend,” Bogie said.  
“Okay, you have to masturbate in front of the entire group for five minutes, no cumming allowed.”  
Bogie didn’t hesitate. He then hastily unbuttoned his pants and his cock was on full display. He slid his hand up and down the shaft of his dick, and stroked it in a cadence. He was hard as a rock by the time he was one fourth of a way in. He held in his desire to climax, knowing the penalties that would follow. To him, it was torture, but being with Ehud all the time, he knew how to hold an orgasm in. He moved awkwardly about and couldn’t help but feel a tinge of embarrassment that he was doing this in front of not only his friends, but his co-workers as well. He held in his desire to come as long as he could, thankfully, the time was up before he couldn’t hold it back anymore.  
“Time,” Bibi said. Bogie relaxed as his erection died down and he zipped his pants back up and sat back down. “Your turn to truth or dare someone.” Evet said.  
“Okay, Ehud, truth or dare?” Bogie asked.  
“I’ll pick dare.” The other man said.  
“Okay, I dare you to wear this,” Bogie reached into his suitcase and pulled out a wooden box. He opened it to reveal a vibrating blue buttplug, curved to hit all the right places. “I dare you to wear this for at least twenty minutes.” Bogie smiled with glee as he watched Ehud shift around uncomfortably. “Com’n, it’ll make me happy,” Bogie added with a smile and a bat of his eyes.  
“Okay, I’ll wear it.” Ehud then walked up to Bogie and he pulled his pants down. “Hey Yitzhak, got any lube?” Bogie asked.  
“Upstairs on my dresser,” Yitzhak said. Bogie then went up stairs and came back with the lube. Ehud winced as he felt the cold fluid as Bogie lubed up the buttplug and outside of his asshole. Bogie made sure that it didn’t hurt by fingering Ehud a while before his inserted the buttplug. Ehud then straightened up and pulled his pants back up, walking around to get used to the larger weight in his nether region. Bogie then planted a sloppy kiss onto Ehud’s lips.  
“This is more comfortable than I thought it would be,” Ehud remarked casually.  
“Oh, but the fun is just beginning.” Bogie said as he flipped on a switch to a remote. The vibrating was enough to bring any man to an orgasm in no time flat, but it had a little to no effect on Ehud for the first few minutes he was wearing it. “Ahhh, it feels so good,” Ehud said.  
“Okay, your turn Ehud,” Yair said.  
“Okay, Bibi truth or dare?” Ehud Barak asked.  
“I’ll pick truth,” Bibi said.  
“Okay, have you and your partners ever gotten so frisky that you couldn’t stand not to show it in public?” Ehud asked.  
“Not really, mostly we’re quite relaxed when it comes to showing affection. We do it mainly behind closed doors.” Bibi said while wrapping his arms around Evet and Yitzhak.  
“Okay, Bougie, truth or dare?” Bibi asked.  
“I pick dare.” Bougie said proudly.  
“Okay, I dare you to sit on Ehud’s lap for the next round of truth or dare.” Bibi said. Yitzhak walked over and plopped himself down on Ehud Barak’s lap. The excess weight and the vibrator had already made Barak sexually aroused, and he enjoyed having Yitzhak on his lap.  
“Okay, Benjamin, truth or dare?”  
“I pick dare,” Bibi said.  
“I dare you to make out with Boge for about a minute,” Yitzhak said.

After Benjamin and Bogie made out, it was Ehud’s idea to have an orgy. After going upstairs and making love for about a few hours, they were all finally asleep, they all slept there, cuddled in Yitzhak’s bed. In the morning, Benjamin woke up first and he then checked his email.

To: netanyahu@primeministeroffice.org  
From: the Press secertary

Bibi, you might want to see this.

Bibi then clicked on the link and it led him to a video on Youtube. It was the video of him being dry-humped by Evet. Ehud….Bibi was mad, but he shrugged it off. This is going to be batshit insane, Benjamin thought.


End file.
